draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Wa'Ghoul (aka Waggle)
Basically the real page for Waggle. Wa'Ghoul is who Waggle actually is. Appearance He's basically a ten foot Mr. Clean with purely white skin. Although his height can vary greatly. He also occasionally appears as a bedsheet with eyeholes. Personality Wa'Ghouls is generally very serious. He has no compassion for the evil or corrupted and will destroy them without question. For instance, whereas Raama didn't fight Tak when he has fused with Slaver, Wa'Ghoul would have destroyed Tak without a second thought. If Wa'Ghoul teaches us anything, good isn't always nice. As Waggle, he's quite silly, sometimes a little rude, and completely obsessed with cleaning. History Wa'Ghoul has a very long history. Being a god, he has been around since the creation of Draconis Realms. He is the God of Purity, so his job is purification. Although, cleanliness is really a subset of Purity. His true job is to cleanse things of corruption and evil. However, corruption and evil can never truly be destroyed. So, whenever evil is slain or corruption is purified, it is absorbed by Wa'Ghoul. Every century or so he takes on the form of the Cowl of Ghoul, which appears as a bedsheet with eyeholes. A follower would don the cowl and absorb the evil and corruption into himself. The cowl would be removed and the follower would quickly be put out of his misery. The corruption and evil would remain in the corpse, which would be stored deep below the temple. However, this century when he appeared at his temple, he found it destroyed, his followers dead or scattered, and his holy relic gone. Unable to rid himself of the evil and corruption, his mind became clouded. He became Waggle, and though he remembered nothing of what he was, he held on to his original purpose: purify. Although, his addled mind misinterpreted it as "clean". Recently when attacked by the Demon Prince Berhail, he remembered who and what he was, but in defeating Berhail he took on more corruption and evil and became Waggle once more. Relationships Raama - During his rampage, Raama destroyed Wa'Ghoul's temple and decimated his followers. However, he now wields the relic created by Wa'Ghoul, Purity. Tak - Waggle lives in his house. Wa'Ghoul doesn't know him. The entrance to Wa'Ghoul's realm is under Tak's couch Siwang - Neither Waggle nor Wa'Ghoul like him much. The difference is Wa'Ghoul wants to purify (aka kill) Siwang. Too lazy to really do everyone else Abilities Purification - Using Divine Mana, Wa'Ghoul can use purifying magic with incredible strength, However this magic only harms evil or corrupt beings. Also does a number on filth. But its not like someone is making a filth golem any time soon. Cowl of the Ghoul - Ironically, the God of Purity has the ability to bestow incredible, but evil and corrupt, power via the Cowl of the Ghoul. Whosoever dons the cowl will gain a centuries worth of purified corruption and vanquished evil. This evil will twist the mind of whoever gains it. They will become evil, sadistic, hateful. They will eventually change physically as well. They will become stronger and faster, but their bodies will warp and change into a new monstrous form. Purifying spells and relics can technically cure this, but it will all be sent back into Wa'Ghoul and the spells/relics will need a supercharge to get the job done. Godly Form - When in his godly form, he can only really be harmed by attacks fueled by corruption or evil or filth. Everything else just goes through him. Since his body can store a centuries worth of corruption and evil, this would normally still make him very tough to kill. However, since he has yet to unload his century of corruption of evil, these attacks will quickly revert him to Waggle, who is honestly really weak. Like. Pitifully weak. Category:Character